


A Playful Night Between Angel and Alastor

by DarkCornerFiction



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Allosexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust says too much (Hazbin Hotel), Carpet, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Demons, Dry Humping, Embarassed Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Happy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Happy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Happy wetting, Having to pee, Hazpiss, Hazpiss Hotel, Hissing pee, Hissy pee, Horniness, Horny, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hot, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kink, Kinky, Kissing, Love, Loving Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Loving Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Loving Sex, M/M, Making Out, Naughty, Naughty Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Omorashi, Orgasm, Pants, Pee, Peeing on crotches, Penises, Piss, Piss kink, Pissy Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Pissy Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sex, Sexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Content, Sexual Peeing, Sexual wetting, Shorts (Clothing), Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tentacle penis Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tentadong Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Urination, Vaggie doesn't wanna know about the pee (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie has bad memories of being scolded for accidents (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Warm, Watersports, Wetting, Wetting fetish, Wetting kink, alastor is not asexual in this fic, cum, cute sex, humping, loving, loving couple, pee fetish, pee kink, peeing, peeing on carpet, pissing, pissing on carpet, pissy, tentacle penis, tentadong, wet pants, wet sex, wetting pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: Angel Dust and Alastor are horny and intimate, as Angel pushes him down unto the soft carpet an urge soon hits him.The two get kinky and wet, having a lot of fun and eventually fall asleep together.Oneshot
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	A Playful Night Between Angel and Alastor

**Author's Note:**

> Contains pants wetting in a sexual manner  
> Contains RadioDust  
> And a very horny Alastor  
> Actually just smut and pee

Angel moaned and shivered as Alastor kissed him on the lips.  
"S... shall we move this to a comfier spot?" Angel suggested, feeling more shivers go down his spine as Alastor once again kissed him before nodding.  
"Yes dear~" Al purred.  
Angel soon giggled and pushed him down on the soft, fluffy fur carpet in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Al~" Angel moaned and nuzzled his chest, the deer soon giving him pats on the back before Angel lifted his head and kissed him on the lips again.  
"Mmm~" the demon spider shivered as Al put a little bit of tongue into the kiss, making Angel moan and squeak more.  
It felt so warm and soft, especially since Angel was wearing nothing but his shorts and Alastor only his pants and a shirt.  
"Al I... I need you~" Angel moaned as he pulled back from the kiss.  
Alastor nodded and pulled him back in, pushing his tongue into his mouth, Angel squeaked and twitched a bit, he was getting very warm.  
Warm and AROUSED!  
  
They were both blushy messes as they cuddled and wrestled tongues, entwining each other into a mess of arms.  
Angel's breathing was getting heavier, and he could feel a bulge on Al's pants as he soon felt his own bulge grow a bit, making him shiver and moan slightly.  
"A... Al~" the demon spider moaned into the kiss, feeling his legs wanting to spread.  
But that wasn't only from arousal...  
He also had to pee  
And he had an idea that he knew would drive Alastor even more nuts!  
Angel whimpered a bit into the kiss and squirmed lightly, trying to give Alastor a slight cue.  
"A... Angel~" Alastor moaned, pushing his fingers into Angel's back, still kissing him with tongue.  
  
Angel spread his legs slightly, still hugging Alastor tightly and starts releasing a slight trickle into his shorts, making him blush more and moan as he sighs happily into Alastor's mouth.  
"Hnngh...~" the deer moans as he feels the slight warm wetness on Angel's pants grow.  
The light trickle soon turns into a slight stream, soaking into the fabric and running down unto Alastor's pants, making Angel release a small, cute, relieved sigh, still kissing him.  
Alastor dug his fingers deeper unto Angel's back, feeling that he soon had to do the same.  
After all, with Angel releasing his warm, wet pee all over his crotch it became hard not to do it.  
And once he heard the hissing, he squirmed a bit, the sound of the demon spider peeing not only got him going, it also made him have to pee more.  
  
With Angel still peeing, Alastor sighed deeply as he started adding to the wetness.  
"Ah... Angel~" the deer moaned.  
"Now you have me doing it too~" he sighed happily, his pee hissing out into his pants as Angel soon finished, sighing happily, still in the deep kiss.  
It was such a nice and warm embrace, and now it was wet too!  
Alastor's loud pee stream soon came down to a trickle as he sighed deeply and happily.  
They just laid there, in the warm embrace for a while.  
  
Until Angel's tentacle peen started begging for attention, that is.  
"Heh... horny are we dear?~" Alastor chuckled, pulling back the kiss after holding it for several minutes.  
"Mmm... y... yeah...~" Angel replied quietly, nuzzling the deer's chest.  
"It's ok dear, you may grind on the spot~" Alastor said reassuringly, patting his back.  
Angel nodded and whimpered and he began to slowly hump the wet, warm spot they just made, Alastor moaned lightly and shivered as he felt Angel push his crotch down unto his own.  
Angel soon became a moaning, shaking mess as he thrust harder unto the deer's crotch.  
Alastor also felt the pleasure build, if Angel kept doing this, he would for sure cum.  
  
"A... Angel~" he moaned and shivered, feeling several shivers go down his spine as he got closer to his climax.  
Soon this spot was not only going to be warm and pissy, but sticky and white.  
"Hah~ Alastor I'm gonna.... Ohhhh Ahhhh AAAALLLL!!!~" Angel closed his eyes tightly as he came to his climax, shooting out a warm, sticky load into his shorts, even leaking out a bit unto Alastor's pants.  
"It feels so good holy fuuuuck!~~~" Angel moaned.  
"A... Angel~" Alastor panted and moaned as he too started cumming, shooting out a thick white load into his pants, squirming a bit as it just felt so good.  
"Ooooooooh!~" Angel squealed as he shot out the last spurt of cum, collapsing unto the deer's chest as a panting, sweating, warm mess.  
  
"Heh... Alastor... that was... really... amazing...~" Angel smiled and sighed happily, nuzzling his chest.  
"It certainly was, my dear~" Alastor smiled, kissing his lover's forehead as he laid down relaxed.  
"Say, are you in any hurry to clean up and get those pants off? Cause it's still so nice and warm~" Angel purred.  
"Not at all dear, not at all...~" Alastor smiled, laying down and relaxing, he didn't wanna take them off either.  
And they laid there, relaxed, falling asleep in a cuddly, warm hug in front of the fireplace.  
Nothing was going to bother them, and Vaggie would have no say in this.  
They would finally get their privacy and not be bothered for the messes they make.  
In fact, they could just cuddle all day if they so wanted...  
  
 **Bonus!**  
"Hey Vaggie, watcha lookin at?" Angel chuckled as he looked towards her during breakfast.  
"W... what were those noises I heard from you guys room? It was quite noisy yesterday night..." Vaggie asked.  
Alastor blushed as she asked that.  
"Oh that, me and Al were fucking and pissing on each others crotches!" Angel replied, grinning cheekily.  
"Never mind, I didn't ask anything..." Vaggie said, walking off to another table with that shook look on her face of "I wish I hadn't asked".  
Alastor looked to Angel and blushed more, but didn't say anything, Angel just winked at him.


End file.
